Au revoir
by lasurvolte
Summary: On entend encore le passé résonné dans nos têtes, même quand ils se trouvent loin, les souvenirs d’un homme amoureux… [sasunaru]


**Titre :** Au revoir

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages qui sont à Kishi, ni la chanson _Au revoir_ qui est à Malice Mizer. Ah si… Ma déprime m'appartient… Chouette…

**Résumé :** On entend encore le passé résonné dans nos têtes, même quand ils se trouvent loin, les souvenirs d'un homme amoureux…

**Genre :** Songfic

**Couple :** Sasunaru

**Note :** la chanson en italique, la traduction entre parenthèse, désolé pour les fautes…

* * *

_Itsumo futari bun no hibiku ashigoto ga tsuzuiteta michi de_

_(Le long des rues dans lesquels nos pas résonnaient toujours)_

Je marche, les mains dans les poches, j'avance dans des rues que je pourrais passer les yeux fermés sans me tromper. Je connais exactement le nombres de pas qu'il y a pour les traverser, et j'entends encore le « clac clac » de nos chaussures qui couraient dessus, toi pressé, moi qui te suivait.

_Kare-hatete shimatta gairojutachi ga_

_Ookiku natta hohaba o kitsukaseta_

_(Les arbres blanchissant s'effaçaient sur la route_

_Percevaient la distance entre nos pas)_

Je marche les mains dans les poches, laissant les arbres derrière moi. Tes pas résonnent toujours, en cadence avec les miens, je pense que les rues n'oublient pas non plus, elles s'imprègnent des bruits, des odeurs, et les jouent et rejouent sans cesse comme une douce musique triste, un souvenir nostalgique…

_Kata ni sure chigau chiisana ochiba ga mata sora ni modotte_

_(Les petites feuilles qui tombaient sur mon épaule sont une fois de plus retournées au ciel)_

Les rues s'amusent avec moi, alors qu'il n'y a plus d'arbre une feuille est posé sur mon épaule. Une trace d'un lointain passé maintenant. Un rire :

« Regarde Sasuke, même les feuilles te courent après »

Je souris. La feuille disparaît… Elle aussi.

_Sonna fuki-sasabu kaze sae mo ima wa naze ka itoshikute_

_(Et alors, d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai même aimé les vents violents)_

Ces rues que je connais par cœur me font plus peur qu'avant. Parce qu'avant peu importe le froid, le soleil brûlant, le vent, j'avançais bravant tous les dangers du haut de mes 12 ans, un vrai gosse qui voulait impressionner les autres, et surtout toi, mêmes si je le cachais derrière un regard froid. J'étais un gamin et rien ne me faisait peur et j'aimais tout, parce que ton rire résonnait entre chaque lieu. Aujourd'hui même une brise me fait perdre tout courage.

_Sotto hohouende ita_

_(Doucement je souriais)_

« Eh ! Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu traînes ! On va être en retard pour les ramen »

Je souris. Je souriais. Ta petite tête blonde me dépassait et en rigolant, en te moquant tu courrais plus vite, plus vite toujours…

Les rues se souviennent encore de ton rire, je l'entend qui me transperce les oreilles et le cœur, je vois ta tête blonde me dépassé, je t'entends te moquer de moi…

Alors je cours aussi, je cours après toi…

Madobe ni motareru minareta sugata ga

Kageru hizashi ni utsushi-dasarete kieru

(Ta silhouette familière se penchant sur le montant de la fenêtre

Scintille dans la lumière brumeuse du soleil et disparaît)

Une fois rentrée tu m'attends à la fenêtre.

« Eh ! Sasuke, viens voir comme c'est beau »

Je sais que c'est beau, je vois ton corps briller dans le soleil couchant et je n'ai pas besoin de plus, je n'avais pas besoin de plus.

Même les maisons n'oublient pas.

_Afureru omoi ni tsubuyaita kotoba wa_

_"Semete yume ga sameru made... "_

_(Une phrase chuchotée dans ma mémoire si confuse dit_

_"Si seulement au lieu que je me réveille de ce rêve... ")_

Je vais me coucher.

Mais les draps murmurent encore tes paroles, tes incessants blablas qui ne se taisaient que quand enfin le sommeil t'emportait. Ils se souviennent de ça, mais pas de ta chaleur, pas de tes bras, pas de cette façon que tu avais de les froisser.

« Sasuke si c'est un rêve, alors qu'on ne se réveille jamais ».

Maintenant je voudrais me réveiller…

_Motto_

_Anata o dakishime nemuritai_

_Yasashii kioku ni kawaratta ima de sae mo_

_Kono ude de dakishime nemuritai_

_Deatta koro no futari no you ni_

_(Encore une fois_

_Je veux m'endormir en te tenant dans mes bras_

_Même si ce ne sont que de doux souvenirs_

_Je veux m'endormir en te sentant dans le creux de mes bras_

_Comme nous le faisions quand nous nous sommes rencontrés)_

Je ferme les yeux envahit par le froid, ton rire résonne partout.

Je te serre dans mes bras, je serre fort, plus fort encore, j'enfonce mes ongles dans ma peau.

Je te serre comme avant, comme qu'on s'est vraiment connu, quand on s'est vraiment regardé, comme si c'était la première fois, quand tu es venu me voir :

« Sasuke j'ai froid »

Et que sans comprendre pourquoi, nos deux corps se sont réchauffés l'un contre l'autre juste dans une étreinte.

Je te serre encore, mais tu es si froid, tu es si vide, si absent, que je ne sers plus que moi.

_Madobe ni motarete zawameku_

_Sotto tsubuyaku onaji kotoba o mou ichido..._

_(Tu te penches sur le montant de la fenêtre et il grince_

_Et j'entends encore une fois cette phrase doucement murmurée...)_

Je suis réveillé par le grincement de la fenêtre, et j'ouvre les yeux me relevant aussi vite que possible en criant ton nom ! Je n'ai le temps que de voir le souvenir de ta silhouette passé par la fenêtre avec ce geste habituelle du bisou sur ta main que tu me soufflais en murmurant du bout des lèvres que tu m'aimais.

Mais ce qui a fait grincer la fenêtre n'est qu'une souris visiteuse.

_Ano toki no sugata ga mienaku natte mo_

_Semete yume no naka dake wa_

_(Quoiqu'il en soit je ne peux plus voir ta silhouette alors_

_Au moins il me reste ce rêve)_

Ce sont juste les souvenirs qui me jouent des tours, ces rues, cette maison, ces draps toujours imprégnés de toi, qui n'arrives pas non plus à t'oublier. Ta silhouette n'est plus qu'un fantôme qui me noie dans les rêves, où le passé est toujours présent, où on a encore 12 ans et la vie devant nous. Ce rêve où tu es toujours en vie…

_Motto_

_Anata o dakishime nemuritai_

_Yasashii kioku ni kawaratta ima de sae mo_

_Kono ude de dakishime nemuritai_

_(Encore une fois_

_Je veux m'endormir en te tenant dans mes bras_

_Même si ce ne sont que de doux souvenirs_

_Je veux m'endormir en te sentant dans le creux de mes bras)_

Les souvenirs me jouent des tours, mais ils ne redonnent pas la chaleur de ton corps entre mes bras. Je n'aime plus la nuit parce que je sais que tu ne dormiras plus près de moi, parce que je sais que je ne sentirai plus ton souffle sur ma peau, ton corps se lever et se baisser au rythme de ta respiration, ton odeur, je ne peux plus que l'imaginer en entourant mes bras dans le vide.

_Deatta koro no ano hi no mama no_

_Futari no you ni_

_(Juste comme nous l'étions_

_Le jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrés)_

Je voudrais revenir à ce jour. A ton Sasuke j'ai froid. A ton amour, au mien, à la chaleur de ton corps, à tes éclats de rire pour rien, à nos pas qui résonnent en cadence dans la rue. Comme avant, comme avant. Comme il y a si longtemps…

_Anata o dakishime nemuritai_

_Kono ude de dakishime nemuritai_

_(Je veux m'endormir en te tenant dans mes bras_

_Je veux m'endormir en te sentant dans le creux de mes bras)_

Mais maintenant Naruto j'ai 80 ans. Alors peut-être deviendrais-je juste un souvenir bientôt, et je rejoindrai ton fantôme dans les rues, près du bord de la fenêtre, entre les draps qui resteront fait malgré tout. Alors je pourrai peut-être m'endormir près de toi, contre toi, avec toi aux creux de mes bras, ta tête posée sur mon épaule, ton sourire illuminant toute la pièce même dans le noir le plus profond et tes mots résonnants encore et encore :

« Je t'aimerai toujours Sasuke, même quand je serai mort »

Fin !

L'autatrice : cette chanson je viens de la découvrir y a quelques jours, et elle me déprime maintenant que je connais les paroles. J'ai l'impression qu'elle vient d'être écrite, juste pour me raconter ce que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre. Je suis triste.

Sasuke : et moi dont

L'autatrice : maiiis t'inquiète pas tu le reverras ton phi-eud…


End file.
